Kirby/gallery
Images for Kirby. Character Art Kirby.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kirby SSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Kirby Squeak Squad.png|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' KirbyBrawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' FinalCutter.jpg KEY 2 Ton Weight.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY Parachute.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' 270px-Pendulum Epic Yarn.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY Tank.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY FireTruck.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY Dolphin.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Submarine (Kirby).png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY Dune Buggy.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' LargeKirby.png Kirby_Kirby's Return to Dream Land.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Kirby Star Spit 2.png|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' Kirby-1.png|''Kirby Triple Deluxe'' Kirby-2.png KirbySSB4.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Waving.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Character Art - Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' kirbeh.png kirbykirbykirby.jpg|Play Nintendo Kirby - Door.svg Kirby - Dash.svg Kirby - Crouch.svg Kirby - Slide.svg Kirby - Ladder.svg Kirby - Guard.svg Kirby - Walk.png|Kirby Walking in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Kirby - Canvas Curse - Character artwork - Kirby 2.svg Kirby - Canvas Curse - Character artwork - Kirby - Balloon 1.svg Kirby - Canvas Curse - Character artwork - Kirby - Spark 2.svg Kirby - Canvas Curse - Character artwork - Kirby - Spark 1.svg Kirby - Canvas Curse - Character artwork - Kirby - Stone 2.svg Kirby - Canvas Curse - Character artwork - Kirby - Stone 1.svg Kirby - Canvas Curse - Character artwork - Kirby 3.svg Kirby - Canvas Curse - Character artwork - Kirby 1.svg Kirby - Canvas Curse - Character artwork - Kirby - Balloon 2.svg Screenshots FountainofDreams.png|Kirby stands in front of the Fountain of Dreams WhispyWoods.png NES Kirbys Adventure2.png|Sword Kirby fighting Grand Wheelie GreengreensKirby.jpg Kirby abilities.jpg|Multiple Kirbies from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirbyallies.png|Kirby and his animal friends Stone.jpg Kirby sse.jpg|Kirby from the Subspace Emissary SSB 7.jpg|Kirby, Mario, Pikachu, Pit, Zero Suit Samus, Link, and Meta Knight KirbyPikachu.jpg WarioKirbySmash.jpg PikachuKirby2.jpg|Kirby and Pikachu PitandKirby.jpg FourMainCharactersBrawl.jpg|Kirby looking at the Halberd in the Super Smash Bros Brawl trailer. KirbySmashAttack.jpg|Kirby Frying Mario in the Super Smash Bros Brawl trailer ChasingSmashBall.jpg|Kirby fighting for the Smash Ball along with Mario,Link,and Pikachu. DelfinoBrawl3.jpg KirbySSBB.jpg|Kirby punching Mario KirbySSBB2.jpg|Kirby using the final cutter attack KirbySSBB3.jpg|Kirby swinging a hammer KirbySSBB4.jpg|Kirby Kicking Wario PikachuSSBB4.jpg|Pikachu on top of Kirby BarrelBrawl3.jpg PikachuFinalSmash4.jpg|Kirby Watching Pikachu fall Wario4.jpg|Kirby running from Wario Banana3.jpg|Kirby Running Banana4.jpg|Kirby Tripping Banana5.jpg AssistTrophie1.jpg|Kirby summoning someone from an Assist Trophy Inhale.jpg|Kirby Inhaling Mario FloatI.jpg Mt.De.jpg Kirby upset.jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn kirbario.jpg|Kirby, Mario, and Luigi Kirby princess peach pit and toon link by user15432-daid2k2.jpg|Kirby along with Princess Peach Pit and Toon Link. Kirby Cloud Strife and Bayonetta.jpg|Kirby along with Bayonetta and Cloud Strife. Bayonetta toon link cloud strife and kirby by user15432-danlxgk.jpg|Kirby along with Bayonetta Toon Link and Cloud Strife. KirbyTiffTuff.jpg|Kirby with Tiff and Tuff Kirby_with_Star_Rod.png|Kirby holding the Star Rod. KTD Kirby Dance.gif|Kirby Triple Deluxe dance nq2derueuqv11.png|Kirby looks upon the World of Light after escaping Galeem's Death Beams which have killed all who live Cover Art File:Kirby's Adventure (NA).jpg|Kirby's Adventure File:Kirby's Dream Course (NA).jpg|Kirby's Dream Course File:Kirby Super Star (NA).jpg|Kirby Super Star File:Kirby's Dream Land 3 (NA).jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 3 File:Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu (JP).jpg|Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu File:Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (NA).jpg|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards File:Kirby Air Ride (NA).jpg|Kirby Air Ride File:Kirby's Epic Yarn (NA).jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn File:Kirby's Return to Dream Land (NA).jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land File:Kirby's Dream Land (NA).png|Kirby's Dream Land File:Kirby's Pinball Land (NA).jpg|Kirby's Pinball Land File:Kirby's Dream Land 2 (NA).png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 File:Kirby's Block Ball (NA).jpg|Kirby's Block Ball File:Kirby's Star Stacker (NA).jpg|Kirby's Star Stacker File:Kirby Tilt n Tumble (NA).jpg|Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble File:Kirby Nightmare in Dream Land (NA).jpg|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land File:Kirby and the Amazing Mirror (NA).jpg|Kirby & the Amazing Mirror File:Kirby Canvas Curse (NA).jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse File:Kirby Squeak Squad (NA).jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad File:Kirby Super Star Ultra (NA).png|Kirby Super Star Ultra File:Kirby Mass Attack (NA).png|Kirby Mass Attack Merchandise Amiibo - SSB - Kirby.png|Super Smash Bros. amiibo Amiibo - SSB - Kirby - Box.png Amiibo - Kirby - Kirby.png Amiibo - Kirby - Kirby - Box.png Kirby plushies.jpg|Kirby Plushies Kirby Nendroid.jpg|Kirby Nendroid Other Kirbyhammerswing.gif Sleeping Kirby.jpg|Sleep Kirby, Cute isn't it? Kirby monochrome logo.svg Kirby 20th Anniversary - Logo.svg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries